


Blessed

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Tain is a bad dad but that's nothing new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Dr. Bashir is stationed on Cardassia Prime on matters of diplomacy, in hopes of strengthening relationships between the Federation and Cardassia. While he is there, he befriends Tain's animated yet mysterious servant, Garak.





	Blessed

When Bashir first saw him the air in the meeting room seemed to tense. 

 

Tain himself  didn’t draw much attention to the alien who bore a similar appearance to him. In fact he ignored his presence, not even looking his way as the tired Cardassian entered the room, replacing the drinks and plates. Bashir could tell he was exhausted--he could tell that he did  _ not  _ want to be there, so he made haste. He was gone as soon as he arrived, and with him, the tense air vanished. 

 

“Well he didn’t seem very happy.” Bashir spoke aloud on accident, simply noting his observation. From the other side of the room, Tain nodded in agreement. 

 

“Like most orphans here on Cardassia, he only ever amounted to being a servant. He works long hours daily because he knows that’s the only way he’ll get any money. The only way he can get out of...this life. His story isn’t unique--don’t ponder on it too much,  Lieutenant.”

 

Julian pondered on it, yet did not speak of it again. There was certainly a tense air when that Cardassian entered the room, and the way Tain glared at him in disgust did not go unnoticed. Yet, it wasn’t Bashir’s place to make anymore mention of it.

 

He and Tain continued their discussion until night had fallen, and after that, Bashir was shown to his quarters 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Julian was on Cardassia for diplomatic purposes but was no diplomat nor did he want to be, however according to Sisko he was the man for the job. So without much protest and delay, he found himself on Cardassia Prime a day after the decision had been made. 

 

As of current, he sat on his bed gazing over his list and checking what had been discussed with Tain. Eventually he placed the device on his bed,and began to reflect on the events which had transpired that day. Progress had been made yet, there was still so much to be done. With the little time he had to spend on Cardassia, Julian didn’t know how he could finish  _ any  _ of this by the deadline--and he certainly didn’t want to stay longer than he had to .

  
In the midst of his inner turmoil, the door to his quarter’s chimed. 

 

“Enter.” He spoke carelessly, figuring it was Tain.

 

A Cardassian certainly entered but it wasn’t Tain. It was the servant from before, yet this time there was no tension or expression of distress on his face. When his eyes finally rested on Bashir, he seemed rather excited.

 

“Hello, doctor!” He greeted. “I certainly hope I didn’t disturb you! If so I apologize--you see I wasn’t expecting you so early. I had some more,  _ minor  _ adjustments to make to your quarters but, I figure you can manage.”

 

There was a pregnant pause as Bashir stared at the servant wide eyed. The tension from before was non-existent and the detached individual from earlier seemed to vanish. This Cardassian was open, and happy. 

 

“Unless of course, you’d like me to clean a bit more--”

 

“No...no it’s fine. Sorry, I was just thinking...”

 

“There’s no need to apologize.” The servant smiled. “You and Tain seemed to be discussing a lot of  _ important  _ business--nothing that concerned me that is. However, from what I gather...you are in fact, a Federation diplomat?”

 

Bashir chuckled, and then shook his head. “I wouldn’t call myself a diplomat. To be honest, I’m still wondering why the commander gave me this job. I’m a doctor, not a diplomat.”

 

“You have a way with words.” The cardassian responded. “That much was obvious during your discussion, so I’d venture to say that’s why you were chosen. I’d also venture to say, you won Tain over.” 

 

“I hope so.” Bashir said, gazing down at his shoes. When he looked back up, he just then realized that the servant was standing. “Please, sit.” He motioned to an empty spot near him on the bed. 

 

“Oh, it’s fine--”

 

“I’ve been on this planet for almost two days and I have been stressed to no end. This conversation has eased my nerves--I can’t have you standing Mr....”

 

“Garak! But just plain and simple Garak will do.” He took a breath. “And if you insist, I won’t deny you.”

 

As he approached the bed, Bashir looked ahead in slight worry. “I mean, only if  you want to. I don’t want to force you to sit next to me if it makes you uncomfortable, Garak.”

 

The Cardassian’s expression changed slightly. It was a miniscule adjustment, only the most perceptive eye could catch it, nonetheless, there was a change. Julian couldn’t quite read Garak’s face; It was a mixture of shock, then sadness then he retained his current gaze from before. 

“I  _ want  _ to sit next to you.” Garak confirmed, joining the doctor. “Thank you for asking me. Also, I take it your name is Dr. Bashir?” 

 

“Julian Bashir.” He corrected. “Just Julian for me.” 

 

“Julian it is then!”  _ Garak,  _ responded enthusiastically. “We’ve only known each other for a few minutes and we’re already on a first name basis! How wonderful!”

 

“Well, you’re really the only friendly face I’ve met. The only person here who I’ve spoken...casually with.” 

 

“You consider me a friend so fast?”

 

“I could use a friend in the next two weeks.” He gazed over at Garak’s direction. 

 

Garak began to speak, but the door chimed again. “Enter.” Julian called without thinking. 

 

It was Tain who stepped in. 

 

His face visibly contorted when he noticed the Cardassian servant sitting on the bed. “Garak--I believe you’re needed elsewhere. Dr. Bashir has had a long day, he doesn’t need you pestering him.”

 

“Oh, I invited him to sit with me--he wasn’t a bother.”

 

“Doctor, it’s alright.” Garak spoke, yet his voice was void of the enthusiasm from before. As Julian took a chance to stare his direction, he realized he’d stiffened. The tense air had returned again as he excused himself. He did not look Tain’s direction, but the elder Cardassian looked his way in contempt. 

 

Garak left and with him went the friendly air. 

 

“I just came to see how you were settling in.” 

 

“Very nicely, thank you.” Bashir responded drly. 

 

“Good. Dinner will be in an hour--it will be delivered to you if you like. Tomorrow morning, we’ll start talking diplomacy.” Tain made way to the door. “Doctor.” And spoke in farewell and after that had left. Bashir felt alone, yet felt hopeful knowing he’d see Garak again. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

The next day Bashir did see Garak in passing.  However, something was off about him. When the morning sun illuminated through the window and rested on the Cardassian’s pale grey skin, Bashir saw. 

 

There were bruises and they certainly were not there the day before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment if you like it and I'll try to update soon <3\. Thank you for reading!


End file.
